pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Da
But why not just use weapon sets F1,F2 etc. and toss in some \a <--- or wtv the equivalent to it would be, it would make the script 10x more badass Mooter - talk | 18:46, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Wot? This is so that when you have your weapon sets full(shield set, ench staff, 40/40, high set), you can leave inventory open in a corner of your screen and just hit one button so that you equip your death set. Like if you're on koth in halls, and there's 5s to rez, you go to high set, infuse as many times as possible and then hit your script hotkey and it equips your -50 cesta and vamp spear. Then you die, rez on alter with full energy and hit your osht button again and it requips your high set, you switch down your shield set and pewpewpew for the next minute--TahiriVeila 18:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :: Ok fair enough then, well it still needs more \a the comp needs to go "Womp Womp Womp" a couple times. Mooter - talk | 18:53, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Because I really want to here EEEEEEEEEP every fucking time I use it? Fuck that. My computer makes enough of those noises when I forget to rewire things or use the wrong BIOS profile. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 20:28, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Silly danny, why do oyu have multiple bios profiles? Dual boot?--TahiriVeila 21:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That and I have an "OH SHIT LOL VIRUS" profile that only executes the initial windows programs. It's like Safe Mode, but it refuses to run anything outside of those programs without the administrative password. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) on an unrelated note, i strongly suggest using the Fast swap script. my goal here is to make gw more of a joke than it already is. :> if anyone wants code or .exe of anything i put up here, just hit me up on msn. ···User_talk:Daññy 22:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : Heh \a is awesome, in class when we were first showed that the prof said "go ahead now get the \a out of your system" so i held down ctrl + v and had like a whole 5mins of EEEEEEEP! i felt bad ass, but CLEARLY it's still not out of my system. :And as for the music thing, is it only WMP compatible or wut? Mooter - talk | 16:29, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's only WMP. Rumor has it that AHK will support iTunes soon, but who knows. I could theoretically dig up what I'd need to call to trigger the iTunes functions, but since I don't use iTunes, I can't be fucked. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:58, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::: Then i will stay with my g11 media player buttons :D they work for em all! Mooter - talk | 17:04, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::by g11, do you mean gen. 11? if it is a non-WMP player, lemme know. I'm not entirely sure about all of ahk's functions yet. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Hey danny, I'm back. can autohotkey check the color of a pixel without hovering the mouse there? if so, your 'rupt bot has big potential. you could program it to only attempt to 'rupt skills that are interruptible/desirable to interrupt, and you could choose some skills for d-shot and some for savage. but I assume your current version is just for press-1-on-skill-use for leeching, and you don't care enough about gw to put the time in. Theoretically, would the concept work?--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 17:08, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::You could have autohotkey check the image on a certain part of the screen, which is far better(and less tedious). So basically, you just need to set a bounding box for where the skill of your opponent shows up, then if it is consistent with, for example, word of healing, you can set your pblock to cast instantly. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: You can check the color without the mouse, and I think you can even compare a pixel mapping (a bitmap, in essence). Currently, the "interrupt bot" i've got just checks for a less-than-quarter activated skill and fires off an interrupt. It is problematic in that it doesn't check if the spell is a quarter second. The only issue with your proposal is you'd have to map about.. well, about 100 skills. Another option would probably be to average the color, but that would increase the linear operation time, which probably isn't worth it. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:18, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::It's more reliable, though, and honestly, if you manage to pull it off you could be the best interrupter in the game. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 17:20, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, for our purposes, the average would probably be slightly less reliable. i'll look into ahk's image functions and figure it out. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:25, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: I mean the Logitech g11 Keyboard http://www.vmart.pk/main/images/G11.jpg <--- im assuming it must use the same type of functions just knows what to call when using iTunes/Winamp etc Mooter - talk | 17:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::oh, gotcha. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:33, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, so to map out a skill, you'd literally have to do it pixel by pixel and create your own reference maps. Luckily, the comparison wouldn't take too long, it's just a matter of taking the time to map out the entire icon. ···User_talk:Daññy 17:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :if you did it with the check pixel color method, I doubt you would need more than 4-8 pixels for a reliable check. just don't change your gw display settings.ever.--|''' Hip☀wi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pewpewpew]] 20:10, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::4-8 pixels might work, but a full row or colum would give you a very distinct answer, kinda like an MD5 checksum. either way, let's keep talk about these kind of things off this page - my MSN is right up front if anyone wants to discuss this further. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:42, 20 August 2009 (UTC) AHK Some of your scripts look interestig. I've been using AHK in Guild Wars for years. I use it to hotkey any number of pre-typed messages like "Come back, your overextending" and "Stick to PvE you no skill douchebag". Its very handy. --Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :its hotkey and hotstring functions are undoubtedly its most useful features, although its ability to programmatically perform certain tasks is what makes it such a risk to use. ···User_talk:Daññy 18:21, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Nice work - I've been using for a while but have struggled to make anything that's actually useful. I only use it for things like /stuck, /age, /resign and a 3210 countdown for The Deep. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 13:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) :::you can also use it to make hero-based shove spikes for HB. you'll almost always lose anyway, but it's still hilarious. ···User_talk:Daññy 16:10, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::lol, I'm tempted to make a roj/esurge spike with my heroes but will probably mess up the script, get annoyed and give up. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::It's one of the simplest scripts to program. Just set the spike skill to the first slot(most convenient and easiest to keep track of), then set maybe say, when you press 'Y' on your keyboard, it inputs U I O P all at once, which are the related spike skills. 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 15:20, 26 August 2009 (UTC) What's the stance on using GWCA utility scripts? ^ Theoretically, they'd be no different than any other repetitive motion reducer, but there's obviously more of a stigma when using GWCA. Thoughts? ··· Danny So Cute 23:04, 30 April 2010 (UTC)